


All new things

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biomedic Magnus, Blow Jobs, Booknerd Alec, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy, Harvard University, Love Story, M/M, Protective Siblings, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Alec sees the most beautiful man in the school library and helps him find a book. It all leads to a very awkward Alec attending his first college party with his siblings. Will Alec's nerves let him get to know the beautiful man, or will this be a total disaster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from the book a crooked kingdom!!

Alec loved books. He loved reading and he’d been doing it since he was a teenager. His time in high school hadn't been easy, with students shoving him and making fun of him for beeping a ’nerd'. When he came out as gay, it got even worse and his books became his escape from reality. He had his siblings and he was good at ignoring all others, so he got through high school with top grades and a scholarship to Harvard.

At Harvard, people left him alone and he loved his English language and literature studies. His home had become the library and to his joy, both Izzy and Jace got into the same college. Alec shared a dorm room with Jace and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. He even started going to the gym with Jace, which to quote Izzy ’had made him hot af'. Jace and Izzy had tried to get him to come along to parties, but Alec really wanted to focus on his studies and he felt awkward around new people, he always had been like that. 

At the moment, Alec was sitting in the library with his laptop, trying to come up with a story for his creative writing course assignment. He put on his headphones to listen to some inspiring music, which often helped him get a start. He frowned and drew his hands through his already messy black hair in frustration, when he couldn’t come up with anything to write. He had always wanted to write something himself, but he found it hard to actually start and if he’d started on something, he’d always been to nervous to show his work to someone else.

He pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose and looked up from the screen to look around the room for some kind of inspiration. There wasn’t many people around, as it was already four in the afternoon on a Friday, meaning that most students would travel home or go to parties. He was just about to call it a day when his head snapped back up. The most interesting man Alec had ever seen was standing by one of the tables, looking down at his phone and then up at the book shelves in confusion. The man had black hair that was styled to stand up on his head, the sides cut shorter. A few red streaks ran through his hair which matched the mans jacket, which was black with red symbols on it. He had almond shaped brown eyes that were lined with black liner that seemed to glitter when the light hit it right. Underneath the jacket, he was wearing a black button up shirt that was buttoned only halfway, exposing beautiful looking caramel skin. A few long necklaces moved along with the man’s movements. His pants were tight, black with black suspenders hanging at the back.

Alec couldn’t stop staring. The man was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen and he could feel butterflies in his stomach just by looking at him. He had never really been interested in anyone before, which had led him to believe that there was something wrong with him. But this man, he made Alec feel all the things that he’d only read about in books. The mystery man suddenly looked straight at Alec, making Alec’s eyes widen and he felt himself blush as he looked back down at his computer screen. He was still listening to music, so he didn’t notice when someone approached him. He almost fell out of his chair when he felt someone tap his shoulder carefully. 

”I’m so sorry! I didn’t man to startle you" a deep voice said behind him as Alec took out his headphones. When he looked around, the man from before was standing right beside him, making Alec’s mouth fall open. He was so beautiful that Alec was sure that he was hallucinating. The man’s lips turned into a smirk as Alec’s eyes wandered down the man’s body.

”I'm sorry to disturb you pretty boy. But I’m in a hurry and I need to find a book, but I have no idea how the system works. I was wondering if you could help me?” The man said, tilting his head as he too looked up and down Alec’s body. Alec suddenly felt underdressed as he’d grabbed a black hoodie and was wearing his faded black jeans as he’d only planned to sit in the library anyway. 

”Yeah-Yeah I can help you" Alec whispered, stammering over his words. The man smiled widely, making Alec’s heart jump in his chest. 

”Great! Thank you so much!” he said as Alec got up from his chair. The man showed him his phone, which had the name of the book he needed to borrow and Alec took off in the direction of the biomedical section. He found the right book without much difficulty and when he turned around, the man was leaning against the book shelf, biting his bottom lip as his gaze lingered on Alec’s ass. Alec cleared his throat and couldn’t help but blush. The man looked back up at his face and stepped closer to take the book from Alec’s hands. 

”My knight in shining armour” he mumbled as Alec fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. 

”It’s no problem" Alec said with a small smile. They stood there for a while, Alec glancing at the man’s eyes only to look away as the man was staring at him intently. 

”What's your name?” he suddenly asked. 

”A-Alec" 

”Short for Alexander?” 

Alec nodded, making the man hum. 

”Well, Alexander. I’m having a party tonight at my place in the city. I would like you to come" 

”Oh, I don’t really…”

”Please" the man whispered, taking another step closer to Alec who backed away, his back slamming into the book shelf behind him. The man just smirked, coming closer to Alec again.

”Ok" Alec whispered, his eyes wide and his voice a little high pitched. The man smiled again, taking out a pen from his pocket and grabbed Alec’s arm. He pulled up his sleeve and wrote down an address. 

”Can’t wait” he whispered. 

”I don’t even know your name" Alec squirmed. 

”Come to my party and find out" the man said, kissing Alec on the cheek before he disappeared the way he’d come. Alec slid down to the floor in shock. What the hell just happened? 

****

Alec ran all the way to his dorm room, only to find his siblings there, getting ready to go out. Alec slammed the door behind him, making Izzy and Jace look up. 

”Alec?”

”Library…man…handsome…book…party…kiss…” Alec said between breaths. 

”We can’t understand anything you’re saying" Izzy giggled, looking at her brother while curling her hair. Alec groaned, pulling up his shirt sleeve to show Izzy the address. 

”WHY do you have Magnus address written on your arm?” 

Alec looked at her in shock. ”As in Magnus Bane!?” he gasped. 

”Dude, everyone knows that this is his address! He throws parties every week" Jace said, looking at Alec’s arm over his shoulder. Alec threw himself on his bed and groaned into his pillow. 

”Care to explain?” Izzy teased. Alec told them everything that happened in the library and when he was done, his siblings were staring at him with mouths wide open. 

”You have to come with us!”

”Holy shit!” Izzy and Jace said at the same time. 

”No! I didn’t know he was Magnus Bane! Even I’ve heard the rumours. He flirts with everyone and only does one night stands. I don’t want that" Alec said nervously. Izzy got up from the table and sat down next to Alec on his bed. 

”Alec, I know Magnus personally. He’s a wonderful, sweet person. The rumours are just that, rumours. He hasn’t been with anyone since he and his ex girlfriend broke up six months ago. If he flirted with you, then he meant it!” she said kindly, squeezing Alec’s hand reassuringly. 

”But why would he be interested in me!? I’m nothing like him and he could have anyone he wants!” Alec protested. 

”Don’t you think people try to get him? Every party people throw themselves at him but he hasn’t shown interest in anyone! Just come with us and talk to him! He’s a good guy" Jace said already looking for clothes for Alec. He threw him a burgundy coloured v-necked t-shirt and a new pair of black skinny jeans. 

”I don’t know…” Alec mumbled nervously. Izzy hugged him tightly. 

”You don’t have to come. But I wouldn’t lie to you Alec, Magnus really is great and if he asked you to come, it can’t have been easy for him either” Izzy said, going back to curling the rest of her hair. Alec slowly changed clothes while his brain went into overdrive. What could he possibly have in common with someone like Magnus Bane? Izzy tried to tame Alec’s hair but he slapped her hands away in protest. 

”I’m not changing because of him" Alec stated, which actually made both Jace and Izzy smile at him proudly.

”And you don’t have to. Besides, the sex hair look works on everyone" Jace said with a wink, making Alec look scandalized. 

”What!?” Alec panicked, trying to flatten his hair. Jace and Izzy laughed while Alec turned a shade of red.

”Stop scaring him Jace" 

They left together and Alec was so nervous that he felt nauseated and his heart was beating to fast that he was afraid he might pass out. Izzy liked her arm around his as they walked into the building that Magnus lived in. 

”I won’t leave you, ok?” Izzy whispered when they were in the elevator.

”Thank you Izzy" Alec said with a smile, feeling a lot better. 

”If you want to leave at any time, just tell us" Jace added making Alec nod. 

”I’m so happy that you’re here though!” Izzy said excitedly and dragged Alec out from the elevator when it stopped at the penthouse. Alec’s mouth fell open when he saw the apartment. Magnus had the whole top floor to himself and the place was enormous. The living room and kitchen were in a big open spaced room where the windows took up the whole far wall. There was a staircase that led up to a small loft space, where Alec guessed the bedroom was and a huge bathroom was located to the left. On the right side, there were glass doors tgat were open, leading out to a big balcony where people were laughing and talking. Alec had to admit, the party seemed more grown up than he’d expected it to be. There were no red plastic cups, people were drinking wine and champagne that was being served by a bartender behind a bardisk, that was located in one of the corners. 

”Fancy isn’t it?” Izzy smirked, looking at her brothers shocked expression. At that moment, Magnus came down the stairs with a wine glass in his hand. 

”Lightwoods!” he said happily, making the three of them turn around but Magnus eyes widened as his eyes fell on Alec. 

”Magnus!” Izzy said, hugging the man. 

”This is our brother Alec, but I believe you two already know each other" Izzy added with a wink, which made Alec look down at his shoes. 

”Brother?” Magnus said with raised eyebrows before his gaze turned to Alec. Alec wanted to groan out loud just by looking at Magnus. He had changed clothes so that he was now wearing a black west over a button up shirt. The vest was dark red at the back and the shirt was tight around Magnus impressive biceps. He was wearing the same pants as before with the black suspenders hanging from them. 

”I glad that you came Alexander" Magnus purred. Jace nudged Alec with his elbow, which made Alec snap his mouth shut as he returned to reality. 

”I-I Ye-Yeah" Alec stammered, making Izzy giggle behind Magnus. 

”Why don’t we go grab some drinks Jace?” She said sweetly, dragging Jace with her. Alec pushed his glasses up his nose nervously when Magnus stepped closer to him. 

”I’m sorry about my siblings" Alec mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see Izzy and Jace looking at them, not at all subtly. Magnus just chuckled. 

”They’re just looking out for you, it sweet" 

”They’re the best" Alec said with a fond smile. 

”I haven’t seen you before" 

”Oh, well I don’t really…go out?” Alec said, looking around at the crowd of people. A group of girls were whispering and glaring at Alec, which made him furrow his brows and suddenly feel uncomfortable. Magnus followed his gaze and sensed Alec’s nervousness.

”Come with me?” Magnus asked quietly, holding out his hand for Alec to take. Alec looked from Magnus hand to his face, before he carefully put his slightly shaking one in Magnus hand. Magnus smiled and his hand felt warm and comfortable around Alec's and he couldn’t help but smile too. Magnus led Alec upstairs, where he’d put a sign that said no entry. 

”Wow" Alec said when he saw the big bedroom with a huge four poster bed. The far wall there too was covered in big windows. 

Magnus sat down on the bed, tilting his head as he watched Alec look around the room in awe. His eyes lit up when he saw that the wall beside him was covered in book shelves, that were filled with books. He immediately went over to look at Magnus collection. 

”You like books?” Magnus asked with a smile as Alec drew his fingers over some of the bookspines. 

”Yes! I read a lot. I’ve always loved books and to just get lost in another world" Alec said, the first time his voice actually sounded confident and without a stutter, which Magnus noticed too. 

”What kind of books do you like the best? I myself enjoy a good fantasy book, but sometimes I just want to read a good contemporary romance novel" Magnus said excitedly. Alec nodded eagerly. 

”I like fantasy! At the moment I’m trying to read more crime novels, I haven’t really read many so I thought I’d give that a try" 

Magnus got up from the bed and grabbed two books from his book shelf.

”Have you read these? I just got through them and they were absolutely amazing. The writing , the world, the characters!” Magnus explained and Alec could hear the excitement in his voice.

”Six of crows? I’ve heard about it and I thought about picking the duology up but I haven’t gotten to it yet" 

”Here, you can borrow them from me" Magnus said, handing the books to Alec.

”Are you sure?” Alec asked nervously, like Magnus had asked him to borrow his car. 

”I trust that you’ll take good care of my books" Magnus teased, making Alec let out a laugh. 

”You’re different than I thought” Alec whispered, hugging the two books to his chest. 

”What did you think I was like?” Magnus asked calmly. 

”I just thought that we wouldn't have much in common” 

”Well, I think we have more in common than you think”

”I don’t know. I mean, you’re popular, outgoing and good with people. I’m awkward, nerdy, I don’t drink alcohol and I’ve never even kissed someone! And your so handsome and…” 

”Wait" Magnus interrupted, making Alec look up in surprise.

”You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he felt himself start to panic. Why had he said that? He was about to run away in embarrassment but Magnus was suddenly in front of him, tilting his head so that they were looking at each other. 

”Alexander. I was top of my class in high school. I’m stidying biochemistry and I live with my cat and spend my days reading books. I may have parties every week but that’s because I also have a lot of friends, there's nothing else to it…” Magnus then leaned forward and kissed Alec. Alec didn’t even have time to return the kiss before Magnus drew back with a smile.

”And now you’ve been kissed" 

Alec couldn’t help it. He started laughing. He laughed so hard that he’s stomach started hurting.

”Alexander?” Magnus asked in amusement.

”I’m sorry! I just can’t believe that this is my life. Are you real?” Alec asked, poking Magnus in the stomach to see if he actually was real.

”I’m really real Alexander. And you’re being too adorable for your own good right now"

”But…Why would you be interested in me?” Alec asked when his laugh attack stopped. 

”What? Apart from you being smart, funny, handsome and ridiculously sexy?” 

”Sexy?” Alec asked, looking down at his own body in confusion.

”You are so oblivious Alexander" Magnus mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. 

”So…what happens now?” 

”I would like to take you out on a date” Magnus said simply.

”Ok" Alec answered shyly. Magnus smiled and gave Alec his phone to put in his number. They then stayed up in Magnus room, talking about books and their studies. They had ended up on Magnus bed, which was so big that they could both starfish if they wanted to, without even touching. Alec had no sense of time and couldn’t help it when he suddenly felt his eyelids start to close. Magnus looked over at Alec who had suddenly fallen asleep, his mouth slightly open and small snores coming from his nose. He’d never seen anything so cute in his life and he felt his heart swell with affection. He carefully removed Alec’s glasses and put them on his bedside table. He was just about to put a blanket on the sleeping man when Izzy and Jace knocked on his bedroom door carefully. Magnus moved to open the door and smiled when he saw the siblings. 

”Hi, sorry Alec and I lost track of time and he fell asleep on my bed" Magnus whispered, letting the siblings into his room. Izzy cooed when she saw Alec fast asleep.

”I didn’t have the heart to wake him up, it's fine if you all want to stay the night" Magnus whispered, looking at Alec fondly. Izzy and Jace shared a look when they saw how Magnus looked at their brother. 

”You guys can stay here with him if you want. I can sleep in the guest room down stairs” 

”Nonsense Magnus! Your bed is huge, you should sleep in your own bed. Me and Jace will sleep in the guest room" Izzy said, already dragging Jace after her. Magnus didn’t even have time to answer before the bedroom door closed behind them. He turned around when he heard Alec mumble in his sleep and turn on his side, taking a pillow and hugging it against his chest. Magnus bit his bottom lip. He didn’t think that Alec could get any cuter.

****

Alec blinked his eyes open slowly. He couldn't think of a time he’d ever felt so comfortable, surrounded by silk and a sweet scent of sandalwood. That’s when the memories from last night came back to him and he turned around in the big bed to find Magnus asleep on the other side. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he studied Magnus features. His eyeliner was a bit smudged at the edges but he still managed to look beautiful. Alec saw his glasses on Magnus bedside table and sat up to reach for them. He was leaning over Magnus when his hand slipped, making him land on top of Magnus who yelped as he woke up. Alec quickly grabbed his glasses and crawled back up, only to hover over Magnus face.

”Alexander?” he asked, voice rough from sleep.

”I’m sorry! I was reaching for my glasses and my hand slipped and I…” Alec panicked but yelped as Magnus drew him down for a sweet kiss. Alec closed his eyes and kissed Magnus back. Magnus pulled Alec’s face away from his, making him whimper. 

”Sorry. You’re just so adorable, I couldn’t resist" Magnus mumbled, making Alec blush. 

”It’s ok" Alec said, biting his bottom lip nervously. Magnus groaned, swiping his thumb under Alec’s lip. 

”Don’t do that"

”Why?” Alec challenged, feeling braver than usual. Magnus suddenly flipped them over so that Alec was underneath him. He them hummed in content.

”Isn’t this a pretty sight" he said, carefully removing Alec’s glasses again. Alec squirmed a little underneath Magnus, making the other man draw back.

”Do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked kindly. Alec couldn’t believe how kind Magnus was, checking to see if Alec was ok with what was happening. Alec cupped Magnus face and drew him closer, first time kissing Magnus first. His movements were uncertain but Magnus gladly took the lead, slipping his toungue inside Alec’s mouth. Alec gasped and grabbed Magnus hair with shaking hands. Curse his nerves. Magnus noticed and immediately drew back. 

”Sorry, I got carried away. We should take things slow” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. Before Alec could answer, Izzy came into the room, making him yelp and throw Magnus on the floor as he tried to hide under the blanket.

”Isabelle, please knock” Magnus said patiently from the floor. Izzy though, had the biggest smile on her face, looking like a cat that found milk. Speaking of cats, a small fluffy grey cat came running into the room and jumped up on the bed. Alec poked his head out from beneath the covers and let out a happy sound. 

”Oh my god! Hello cutie" he cooed at the cat who started purring when Alec scratched him behind the ears. 

”Did I interrupt something?” Izzy asked innocently, jumping up on the bed with Alec, who was completely focused on the small cat now. Magnus slowly got up from the floor and stretched his arms above his head. Alec didn’t even notice when Magnus shirt rode up as he was still talking nonsense with the cat. Magnus huffed and glared at his cat.

”I can’t believe my cat gets more attention than me" Magnus joked, making Izzy laugh and Alec blush. They stayed and ate breakfast at Magnus place, before they left back to their dorms, Alec feeling like he was floating on air.

****

Alec spent the whole week texting Magnus with a stupid grin on his face. They didn’t have time to meet in a while as both of them had quite a lot of school work that needed to be done. Alec had suddenly found the inspiration for his creative writing assignment and it may or may not be because of Magnus. He was sitting in the library one evening, finishing the assignment even though he was really tired from staring at his computer all day. He groaned and rested his head in his arms on the table for a little while. He started to drift off until he heard someone tapping on his computer. He snapped his head up and saw Magnus sitting there, reading his text. Alec yelped and threw himself on his computer, slapping it close. In his panic, he had leaned heavily on Magnus and when he looked up, he was staring straight into dark brown eyes that were crinkled in amusement. Magnus leaned forward and kissed the corner of Alec’s mouth. 

”Hello gorgeous” 

”What are you doing here Magnus?” Alec asked, leaning into Magnus touch as he put a hand on Alec’s cheek. 

”I was coming to force you to go home and sleep" 

”I need to…”

”No. You need sleep pretty boy" Magnus interrupted, putting Alec’s laptop in its case. Alec rolled his eyes but stood up from his chair anyway. Magnus followed him to his dorm room, putting down the laptop on the table just as Alec collapsed on his bed. Magnus took off Alec’s shoes fondly as Alec was about to fall asleep already. 

”Alexander. You will be much more comfortable if you change clotges and actually get under the covers not on them" Magnus said with a smirk, dragging a protesting Alec up by his arm. 

”You’re such a big baby" 

Alec giggled, kissing Magnus cheek before he took off his shirt, leaving him in a t shirt. He then took off his jeans and got under the covers. Magnus was about to leave when Alec grabbed his wrist.

”Stay?” he whispered.

”Alexander, your bed is quite small, it would be a tight fit" Magnus said uncertainly. Alec just scooted closer to the wall, patting at the space beside him. Magnus rolled his eyes and removed his own shoes, jacket and jeans. When he laid down, Alec wrapped his arm around his middle. 

”Is this ok?” Alec asked nervously. Magnus nodded and kissed Alec’s fore head. 

”Where’s Jace?” Magnus asked, glancing over at the empty bed. 

”At a party" Alec mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. Magnus took off Alec’s glasses and shook his head fondly. How many times had Alec fallen asleep with them on, he really needed someone to take care of him.

****

Alec and Magnus finally found a day that they could go on a date. It was two weeks after the party and they had been texting everyday and Magnus had sometimes dropped by the library to bring Alec coffee. Magnus hadn’t told Alec that he’d read quite a bit of his creative writing assignment. Alec was really talented but Magnus felt like Alec would freak out if Magnus told him that he’d actually read his writing. Now, they were sitting out on Magnus balcony with a bunch of snacks and some white wine. 

”How are your studies going?” Alec asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

”We finally seem to have a bit of free time without any assignments so that’s a relief. Besides, that meant that I could take this gorgeous man on a date" Magnus said, stroking Alec’s arm. Alec smiled while biting his lip. 

”I-I read six of crows" Alec said, not used to so many compliments. Magnus eyes lit up and he sat up a little straighter. 

”Did you like it?” 

”I loved it! Nina reminds me of you a little" Alec said sheepishly, making Magnus laugh.

”Yes we do have similar qualities. That would make you Matthias" Magnus said with a wink.

”I hope they get a happy ending" Alec said excitedly. Magnus looked away and and fidgeted with his ear cuff awkwardly. 

”Magnus?”

”Look how beautiful the city looks from here!” 

”Magnus!”

”So many lights…”

”MAGNUS!” 

”I can’t spoil the book Alec! You’ll have to read a crooked kingdom to find out!” Magnus protested, making Alec squint his eyes. 

”Fine" Alec said, fake pursing his lips. Magnus scooted closer stroking his fingers against Alec’s cheek. 

”Don’t be mad" Magnus purred, seeing through Alec’s facade but found it quite adorable. Alec just pouted, not looking Magnus in the eyes. Magnus chuckled, planting a kiss on Alec’s neck and felt the other man draw a shaky breath. 

”That’s not…FAIR" Alec gasped when Magnus bit at Alec’s sensitive neck. Alec turned his head and attacked Magnus lips with such force that Magnus fell backwards against the sofa they were sitting at. Alec had grown more confident with his kisses which made Magnus smile into their kiss. Alec started kissing down Magnus cheek and down his neck. He tried sucking on different spots, and smiled smugly when Magnus arched upwards. Magnus couldn’t be more happier to let Alec experiment all his firsts with him and if Magnus was being honest, Alec was a fast learner. Magnus put his hands to Alec’s raven locks and tugged a little, which made Alec actually moan. Alec snapped his head up and blushed in embarrassment. 

”Hey, it’s ok" Magnus smiled kindly, stroking Alec’s back slowly. They sat back up and continued talking about random things. Alec snuggled closer to Magnus when he started getting chilly and Magnus gladly wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulders. 

”How are you real?” Alec whispered after a while, burying his nose in Magnus neck. 

”What do you mean?” 

”You’re so patient with me and so understanding” 

”Because you’re worth it and I enjoy spending time with you. Everything is not about sex” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair. Alec’s tightened his hold on Magnus gratefully. 

”I do want to…You know…with you…when I’m ready” Alec mumbled into Magnus neck, staying hidden from Magnus gaze. Magnus chuckled, planting a kiss into Alec’s hair. 

”It will happen naturally, don’t over think this in that pretty little head of yours" 

”I don’t over think things" Alec huffed. Magnus just raised his eyebrows. 

”Ok, fine. Maybe I do over think things" Alec mumbled, snuggling back into Magnus side.

****

”So, how’s it going with Magnus?” Izzy asked Alec when the siblings were sitting in Alec and Jace’s dorm room. 

”It’s going really great" Alec said with a big smile. He and Magnus and already been on four dates and continued to text each other every day. 

”Have you slept with him already?” Jace asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alec blushed, throwing a pillow at Jace. 

”I take that as a no" Jace chuckled. 

”Do you want to?” Izzy asked kindly. Alec looked down at his hands and nodded slowly. 

”But I don’t know if I’m ready" Alec whispered uncertainly. 

”There are other things you can do with Magnus than full on intercourse” Jace explained to which Izzy nodded. 

”Right!...like?” Alec asked, before he hid his face.

”It’s ok Alec. I like that we can talk about this” Izzy said calmly. 

”You can do handjobs" Jace suggested. 

”Or if you want to do more than that, then you can try blowjobs" Izzy added. Alec looked at them helplessly.

”What if I do it wrong?” 

”Magnus likes you Alec. He looks at you like you’re his whole world! He hasn’t had a party since you two started dating. He’s bringing you coffee even though you don’t ask him too and he hasn’t pressured you into anything you haven’t been ready for. You can’t do it wrong with someone you love" Izzy said sweetly. 

”Oh. I love him?” Alec said in disbelief. 

”Well, how do you feel when you’re with him?” Jace asked. Alec just smiled widely, looking at his siblings. 

”I love Magnus! I need to go and tell him!” Alec laughed, jumping up from his bed and grabbed his keys before he ran out of their room without even grabbing a jacket. He ran all the way to Magnus apartment, smiling to himself and not even feeling the cold air. He jumped in excitement when he was in the elevator. He knocked on Magnus door until he opened it. 

”Alexander? Where’s your jacket? Why are you panting?” Magnus fussed, dragging Alec into his apartment. 

”I love you" Alec blurted out, making Magnus eyes widen. Alec smiled widely, cupping Magnus face. 

”I love you" he said again, this time making Magnus breath hitch. 

”I love you too" Magnus whispered, kissing Alec deeply. They stumbled up the stairs to Magnus bedroom while giggling in between kisses. Magnus took off Alec’s glasses as they were getting in the way of him kissing Alec all over the face. When they got into the bedroom Alec drew back from Magnus and ran to his bed with a happy laugh as Chairman meow was lying there, sleeping soundly. Magnus rolled his eyes at the scene, watching Alec cuddle his cat to his chest. 

”Ok. Enough with that, the chairman needs to go nap somewhere else" Magnus said, grabbing the cat from Alec’s arms and put him outside the bedroom door. Alec chuckled at Magnus antics.

”Are you jealous of your cat Magnus?” he teased, dragging Magnus closer to him by the shirt collar. 

”Yes because he gets all of my boyfriends attention” Magnus pouted. 

”Boyfriend. You're my boyfriend" Alec said happily. 

”Yes and now I would like to make said boyfriend feel good" Magnus purred before he shoved Alec down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth and scratched at his side’s which made Alec squirm. 

”Can I take off your shirt?” Magnus asked, putting his hands under Alec’s shirt. Alec nodded, putting his arms up to make it easier for Magnus to take it off. When Magnus dived back down to kiss Alec’s chest, he sniffed at Alec’s neck. 

”You smell so good Alexander, what are you wearing?” 

”Oh…Izzy got me some new cologne…” Alec said, his brain fuzzy from arousal. Magnus hummed in appreciation as he continued to sniff at Alec’s neck. 

”Are you just going to smell my neck" Alec teased, making Magnus look up with raised eyebrows. 

”Oh Alexander. I have a lot of things I’m going to do to you" he said huskily, making Alec feel himself grow hard in his pants. Magnus kissed down Alec’s chest, stopping to drag his nails through the soft dark hair that covered his pecs.

”Mmmh. You’re so sexy" Magnus mumbled, more to himself than to Alec. Alec’s heart was beating really hard and he had to touch Magnus to know that he wasn’t dreaming. 

”Have you seen yourself?” Alec countered, making his boyfriend laugh. Magnus took off his own shirt, making Alec put his hands on the flat caramel coloured stomach. 

”You’re perfect" Alec whispered. Magnus attacked Alec’s lips in a searing kiss. 

”Magnus" Alec moaned into the kiss, feeling Magnus roll his hips against his. He then attacked one of Alec’s nipples, which made him gasp for air. 

”Oh" he said, not knowing how anything could feel so good. His fists were clutching the sheets, turning his knuckles white. Magnus smirked around the nipple, sucking a little more vigorously. 

”Mag-Magnus!” Alec gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Magnus did the same to Alec’s other nipple until the both of them were pink and puffy. Alec breath was laboured and his cheeks were slightly pink when Magnus kissed down Alec’s abs, nipping his belly button until he reached the trail of dark hair that disappeared into Alec’s pants. Magnus groaned at the sight, noticing how turned on his boyfriend was. He licked his lips and put his hands to open Alec’s button.

”Ok?” he asked, glancing up at Alec who was nodding frantically. Magnus chuckled at Alec’s eagerness and slowly popped open the button and dragged the zipper down. He dragged the pants down Alec’s long legs and threw them over his shoulder. 

”These long legs have been driving me insane" Magnus growled, dragging his hands up Alec’s legs. His fingers stopped where Alec’s boxers started and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off the bulge that was straining against the tight material. Alec suddenly tried to close his thighs as he squirmed on the bed with a frown on his face. Magnus climbed back up his body and stroked his cheek.

”Hey. We can stop if you want to" 

”No it’s not that. I just…I’m just nervous and you’re staring" Alec whispered. 

”I’m staring because you’re beautiful" Magnus said truthfully, kissing Alec softly. 

”I love you" 

”I love you too" Alec smiled, letting his hands wander to Magnus ass. 

”You want to stop?” Magnus asked just to be sure but Alec shook his head and bit his bottom lip seductively while he started to drag down his own boxers. Magnus groaned when Alec’s hard dick popped out of his boxers and rested on his stomach. Magnus helped Alec out of his boxers and then took off his own pants and underwear so that they were both naked. Alec glanced down Magnus body and he couldn’t help his eyes from widening at the sight of Magnus arousal. 

”How are you real?” 

”Are you going to say that every time we meet?” Magnus said with a smirk. Alec ignored his boyfriend and kissed him instead. Magnus drew back, staying close to Alec’s lips.

”I want to blow you" Magnus said, feeling Alec’s cock jump in excitement between their bellies. Alec swallowed and nodded as Magnus moved in between his legs. When Magnus licked Alec’s cock, he almost came already. Magnus took his cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, sucking vigorously. Alec saw stars. He couldn’t even form words as he was just gasping for air and trying not to cum already. When Magnus enveloped his whole cock, Alec couldn’t stop his orgasm which hit him suddenly. Alec’s eyes were unfocused as he kept twitching post orgasm while Magnus hummed, swallowing every drop of cum. 

”I’m sorry" Alec mumbled, feeling embarrassed for having an orgasm so fast.

”Why are you sorry? That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen" Magnus purred, kissing Alec all over the face. Alec chuckled, before he noticed that Magnus was still hard.

”It’s ok” Magnus said, noticing Alec glancing down. He sweetly kept kissing Alec again but he just frowned and moved his hand to Magnus cock.

”Alexander, you don’t have to…”

”I want to" 

Alec carefully grabbed a hold of Magnus erection and started pumping it with his hand. At least he knew how to do that, he thought. He studied Magnus reactions to different strokes and pressures, smiling when Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s shoulders and let out soft grunts and moans. Magnus started to thrust into Alec’s hand, while biting his lip. 

”Magnus" Alec whispered in awe, which made Magnus twitch and cum all over Alec’s hand. They both panted, laying on the bed, their legs still tangled. 

****

”Son of a bitch!” Alec yelled, throwing the crooked kingdom book at the wall, making Jace jump in fright. 

”What the hell is happening?” 

”Stupid book! I hate everything!” Alec continued while he put his shoes and jacket on. 

”Erm…where are you going?” 

”Magnus" Alec called over his shoulder as he bolted out of their dorm room. He knocked furiously at Magnus door and stomped inside as his confused looking boyfriend opened the door. 

”Matthias died" Alec whined, his bottom lip trembling. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec who buried his head in his shoulder. 

”WHY did you make me read the books Magnus!? Matthias died! It makes me hate things!” Alec protested, shoving Magnus away from him and crossing his arms stubbornly. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. Alec was so cute and it made Magnus heart swell to see how passionate his boyfriend was about the books. 

”I know darling, it’s a shit ending" Magnus cooed, making Alec glare at him.

”It’s not funny!”

”You’re just so adorable” 

Alec huffed and looked to his right as Magnus cat came running out of the bathroom. 

”Chairman!” Alec said happily, getting down on the floor to greet the fluffy cat. Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down on his couch. 

”I guess that our conversation is done then" he mumbled stubbornly, watching his cat steal all of his boyfriends attention again. He also knew that he loved Alec so much that it scared him and he could for the first time in his life, see a future with someone else. 

”I love you Alexander" Magnus whispered, making Alec look up at him. Alec crawled to Magnus, getting up on his knees to plant a deep kiss on Magnus lips. 

”I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus loved watching his Alexander read. He watched as his boyfriend snuggled into his reading corner that Magnus had build for him in his apartment. Magnus may have done it just as an excuse to have his boyfriend with him more, but he would never admit that. He had put blankets, pillows and fary lights by one of his windowsills, where Alec was able to read in peace. Magnus sat on his couch, pretending to watch TV, but he kept glancing at Alec who was reading intently. 

His thick dark eyebrows were formed into a deep frown and his hazel eyes moved from left to right. His plump pink lips were slightly open and he kept pushing his glasses up his nose. Alec had started off by leaning against the wall, but had slowly glided downwards on the sill and was now practically lying down. 

One off his long legs was on the floor while the other was bended and rested on the opposite wall. It did not look comfortable at all and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh a little at his boyfriend. His gaze then wandered all along Alec’s body. He was wearing Adidas sport socks and a pair of sleeping shorts that had glided up when Alec’s body had glided down the wall. Magnus bit his lip, as he took in the pale long legs and strong thighs He loved to drag his hands up his boyfriends creamy thighs, slipping his hands into those shorts. Alec’s shirt had also ridden up, showing a small amount of toned stomach, which made Magnus actually groan. Alec didn’t even notice and kept reading his book intently. As Magnus gaze came to Alec’s neck, he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Alexander” he said, his voice sounding deep and rough as he sat up on the couch, feeling how aroused he had become by just watching his boyfriend. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days and how ridiculous it may seem, Magnus was so horny for his boyfriend that he might die.

Alec just hummed in response, not even looking up from his book. Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed, moving to the bedroom and walked into his closet with a smirk. His innocent, sweet boyfriend probably didn’t even know how crazy he drove Magnus. He took off the robe he was wearing and the loose boxer shorts that he’d stolen from Alec and changed into tight burgundy boxers that left little to the imagination. He’d bought them yesterday and he couldn’t wait to show them to Alec, he also sprayed a bit of sandalwood cologne, which he knew Alec loved, and put on another, much shorter robe. He added some dark eyeliner and styled his hair, putting in a few burgundy coloured stripes to match his underwear. He went back into the living room, leaning against the door frame for a while, watching as Alec just continued to read. 

“Alexander" he purred, slowly walking closer to his boyfriend. Alec hummed again, flipping the page on his book. Magnus groaned and moved to stand beside his boyfriend. He then moved his hand to the inside of Alec’s thigh, moving it slowly upwards. Alec finally looked away from his book with wide eyes, looking from Magnus face to his hand. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” 

“Alexander, I finally get you to myself and you aren’t paying me any attention” Magnus said with a pout, which made Alec smile with a shy blush and stroked Magnus cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I just have two chapters left, then I’m all yours" Alec said, moving his gaze back to the book. Magnus pursed his lips and stood up stubbornly. 

“Fine. But I did buy something new, and I was going to show you what but...” Magnus said nonchalantly, making Alec look back up at him.

“What new thing?” 

“Oh, just something...burgundy” 

“Ok...?” Alec said on confusion. Magnus smirked and slowly opened his robe. 

“Magnus what...?” Alec asked, but stopped talking as Magnus dropped the robe on the floor. Alec swallowed, his eyes drinking up every detail of Magnus body. 

“Do you like my new thing?” Magnus purred, slowly spinning on the spot to let Alec see him from all angles. Alec’s book fell from his hands and he let out a whine. 

“You’re not playing fair" Alec whispered, tugging his shirt downwards to hide his obvious arousal. His cheeks were red and he was squirming between all the pillows on the windowsill. Magnus acted innocent as he straddled Alec’s hips. 

“It’s not my fault that you’re so sexy that I can’t keep my hands off you" Magnus whispered, attacking Alec’s lips in a deep desperate kiss. Alec gasped as Magnus slipped his tongue into his mouth. He also grabbed Alec’s hands to stop him from pulling his shirt down.

“Alexander, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Don’t you think you have the same effect on me?” Magnus said lovingly, rolling his hips against Alec’s to prove his point. Alec’s glasses were askew from their kisses, so Magnus took them off and put them on the floor. Alec then suddenly sat up with Magnus still in his lap.

“Alexander?” 

Alec just manoeuvred Magnus legs around his waist and then put his own hands under his thighs. He then stood up with Magnus in his arms, making the older man yelp in surprise.

“ALEC! I’m too heavy!” Magnus protested at the same time as he felt even more aroused. 

“Magnus. I’m pretty strong” Alec said cheekily, while he started walking towards the bedroom. 

“What happened to my innocent, wide-eyed boyfriend" Magnus giggled. Alec started kissing Magnus neck, resulting in him colliding with the wall. 

“Ow" he pouted, making Magnus burst out laughing. 

“We need to practice this more" 

Alec carefully put Magnus down on the bed before he crawled on top of him. Magnus growled and rolled them over so that Alec was underneath him. His boyfriend started squirming and his big hazel eyes were so wide that Magnus could just drown in them. 

“There’s the Alexander I know" Magnus teased as Alec squirmed even more and blushed. They had already slept together a few times but Alec was still a blushing mess whenever they were intimate. Magnus loved to reassure him and always see his quiet, shy boyfriend start to open up to him more. 

“Magnus" Alec protested, trying to get his boyfriend to kiss him again. Magnus hummed and drew back, making Alec frown and grab at Magnus. He just took his boyfriends hands in his and kissed the knuckles. 

“You’re beautiful when you read” Magnus commented as he kept kissing down Alec’s arm. Alec's breath hitched at the way Magnus looked at him, with so much love that he thought that his heart was going to explode. 

“I love you" Alec whispered. 

“I love you too" Magnus said against his lips, both of them wearing huge grins. 

“You love me?” Alec whispered happily as Magnus kissed his neck. 

“Yes you big dork. I. Love. You” 

Alec let his hands wander down his boyfriends back until his hands slipped under his boxers. He squeezed Magnus ass, making Magnus in turn bite at his neck. 

“Naughty” Magnus hummed, stroking his finger down Alec’s cheek. 

“Well, you were the one that interrupted me from a really good book so...get on with it” Alec teased, squeezing again.

“Oh ok if your precious book is more important than me...” Magnus mocked, starting to get up from the bed. Alec quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him back down, flipping them over at the same time so that he was now on top.

“Don’t you dare" 

“What are you going to do to me, Alexander?” Magnus purred, cupping his boyfriends face. Alec’s hands twitched nervously in the sheets below them and he bit his bottom lip uncertainly. 

“I-I will...” Alec mumbled before he hid his face in Magnus neck. Magnus smiled fondly, running his hands through Alec’s messy dark hair in comfort. He then rolled his hips upwards, feeling how aroused Alec was. 

“It’s just us darling” he reassured. He had tried to get Alec to speak more freely when they were intimate but his beautiful Alexander was still so shy even though they’d had sex already. Alec nuzzled closer to Magnus neck and kept rolling his hips against Magnus, which made him let out the most beautiful sounds. 

“You’re so beautiful” Magnus whispered in his boyfriends ear, making Alec look up into his eyes again.

“I-I want to make love to you" Alec said slowly, his heart beating incredibly quickly. Magnus grabbed Alec’s shirt and pulled it off him before he pulled him back down. 

“Then make love to me Alexander" he said huskily. Alec nodded eagerly as he removed their remaining clothes and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside table. Magnus giggled and kept kissing all the parts of pale porcelain skin he could see. When he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Alec's neck, his boyfriend dropped the lube that he was trying to open. 

“Magnus" 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Carry on” Magnus said smugly, making Alec roll his eyes. He proceeded to put some lube on his fingers and moved them down between Magnus legs. He slowly slipped one finger inside and looked at Magnus face carefully.

“This ok?” 

“Yes Alexander, it’s perfect" Magnus hummed, his heart melting at how sweet and caring his lover was with him. Magnus had never had that with anyone else before. The intimacy that they had and the fact that they could have their normal banter even when they were fooling around, it meant everything to Magnus. He gasped when Alec added a second finger and reached his prostate easily with those long fingers.

“Oh...right there Alexander” he moaned bit lightly in Alec’s shoulder. 

“I like this" Alec whispered, looking at Magnus with a big smile. 

“What exactly do you like?” Magnus panted and arched his back when Alec hit his sweet spot again. 

“I like how...how you look when I-I do this" 

“How do I look?” 

“So unfairly sexy" Alec answered, adding a third finger. Magnus moaned loudly and dug his nails into his boyfriends biceps. 

“Ok. Ok. Baby, I’m ready" Magnus panted and couldn’t help but smirk when he felt Alec’s erection jump at Magnus comment. 

“You like it when I call you baby?” he purred, making Alec blush but nod his head slowly. Magnus hummed and flipped them over, grabbing a hold of his boyfriends erection. 

“Oh...Mag...NUS" Alec whimpered, grabbing Magnus hips. Magnus took a condom out of the pack and rolled it onto Alec’s erection. He then added some lube and sat up on his knees.

“I’m going to ride you handsome" Magnus whispered sweetly, dragging his nails down Alec’s chest.

“Oh my god" Alec whispered as Magnus sank down on him. Magnus groaned and let his eyes close. He then started moving, slowly at first until he picked up the pace and rolled his hips. They were both completely gone with pleasure and Magnus moaned loudly when Alec flipped them over and started thrusting into him long and fast. 

“Yes, baby right there" Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. That seemed to be all it took for Alec to cum, his whole body shaking in pleasure and his boyfriends name on his lips. Just feeling Alec shake made Magnus reach his own orgasm, biting at his lovers shoulder again. They were both out of breath and sweaty as they just laid next to each other on the bed. Both fell asleep before they could even get themselves cleaned up. 

****

A few days later when Alec was on a lecture and had forgotten his computer at Magnus apartment, he opened it up and re read the story that Alec had written for his creative writing class when they’d started dating. The story was heart-warming, emotional, raw and Magnus knew that his boyfriend had a real gift. He paced around the apartment, glancing at the computer, trying to make a decision. He quickly typed an email, attached the file and sent it. One of his best friends worked at a publishing company and Magnus knew that his boyfriend just needed a little push. He hated to do this behind his back and he felt really bad as he called Ragnor. 

_“Magnus"_

“Ragnor hello. I sent you a copy of the story that I told you about” 

_“Yes, I see the email, I’ll get to it right away.”_

“Thank you” Magnus said, biting his lip nervously. 

_“You didn’t tell him?”_ Ragnor asked disapprovingly. 

__

__

“No...but he’s so talented! He’s just too shy to take the first step himself!” 

_“Magnus, you need to tell him, you big idiot"_ Ragnor scoffed. Magnus didn’t have time to answer as he turned around by another voice.

__

__

“Magnus?” Alec whispered in shock, looking at the computer that was still open on the table with the sent email up on the screen. 

“I’m going to have to call you back" Magnus said to Ragnor and hung up the phone before he slowly walked closer to Alec. 

“Sweetie, I know that you didn’t want me to see your writing but Alexander, this story is too important and amazing for others not to see” Magnus explained, hating how selfish he sounded. At that moment he understood how horrible this was, he had just sent something private to someone else to read, knowing how careful Alec always was. Alec didn’t say anything. He stood completely still, looking at Magnus without any emotions showing on his face. Magnus was to nervous to move or speak. Alec cleared his throat, turned around and walked out the door without a word. Magnus felt his heart sink and his knees give in as he fell on the floor. 

"What have I done?” he whispered as his cat rushed to him in comfort. A single tear ran down his cheek just as his front door opened again and Alec stormed back inside. He pushed his glasses up his nose and drew his fingers through his messy hair. 

“You-you liked my story?” he asked slowly. Magnus felt more tears stream down his cheeks as he nodded. 

“Alexander. You truly have a gift. But that doesn’t mean that what I did was right! I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry! I Just sent it to Ragnor, I can tell him not to read it honey, please don’t hate me" Magnus rambled, making Alec’s eyes widen. He then ran to Magnus and got down on the floor to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I’m not mad that you sent it. I’m mad that you didn’t tell me! And I could never hate you Magnus! What are you saying!” Alec protested, wiping the tears from Magnus cheeks and giving him a quick kiss. 

"I think this is the first time you’ve paid attention to me when the chairman was in the same room” Magnus joked as Alec hugged him again. His boyfriend let out a laugh, drawing back to cup Magnus face in his hands. 

“I love you. But why didn’t you tell me that you’d read my story" 

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know what I was thinking" Magnus said, feeling ashamed again. Alec just planted small kisses all over his boyfriends face in reassures. 

“Hey. It’s ok. It’s just Ragnor, right?” 

“Yes" 

“And...you’ll tell me what he thinks?” Alec asked nervously. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about showing someone his writing as even his professor at the creating writing class had praised his work. 

“Yes of course! I was never going to hold that information from you" Magnus said with a smile. Alec gave him one last lingering kiss before he started cooing and scratching at the chairman that started purring immediately. Magnus groaned loudly and laid down on the floor in defeat. 

**** 

Alec was on his way to a dorm room. Magnus had asked him if he could go by one of his classmates dorm rooms as he lived on campus and Magnus didn’t. He needed to borrow a book for a course that had a big test coming up, so Alec knocked on dorm room number 202. He was meeting a guy called Simon who’d he’d never actually met. What he didn’t expect was his own sister opening the door, her hair and lipstick a mess and shirt wrongly buttoned. Alec’s mouth flew open and he dropped the book he’d been carrying. 

“IZZY!?” 

"Big bro! Ho-how did you find me?” She stammered, actually blushing. Alec had never seen his sister blush like that before. 

"What do you mean? What are you doing here? I’m looking for a Simon!” Alec said in disbelief. At that moment, a man with slightly curly brown hair and black glasses and who wasn’t wearing a shirt, came up and hugged Izzy from behind. 

"Babe, wha...” the man said, clearing his throat as his eyes landed on Alec. 

"Oh! You’re Magnus boyfriend, right? You’re here for the book?” he asked. Alec glared at him and Izzy bit her lip. 

"Simon...this is my brother, Alec" she said carefully. 

"And Alec, this is my boyfriend, Simon" 

“Since when do you have a boyfriend!?” Alec asked in shock. 

“Well, I met Simon through Clary, their good friends and things just went from there" Izzy explained, looking at Simon so lovingly that Alec almost felt like it was such a personal moment that he was out of place. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alec asked kindly. 

"I guess I didn’t want to jinx it" 

“I understand" 

“So...Alec right? I heard so much about you! Both from Izzy and from Magnus. You guys make a really cute couple and Magnus is so cool! We should totally hang out sometime, me and Izzy, you and Magnus and Jace and Clary! It would be so much fun! I could...” Simon rambled until Alec put up his hand in frustration. 

“First of all, put on a shirt. Secondly, just give me the book and I’ll get out of here" Alec grumbled, smirking a little as Simon stumbled back into his room, grabbing a shirt off the floor. 

"Seriously” Izzy said, shaking her head at her brothers antics. Alec just shrugged and drew his sister in for a hug. 

"Are you happy?” 

“Yes. I really like him Alec" Izzy whispered. Alec smiled fondly and let go. 

"That’s all that matters. But you do know that me and Jace are going to have a talk with him" 

“Oh my god" Izzy groaned as Simon appeared with a human physiology book. 

“Here’s the book and tell Magnus I said hi!” Simon said to which Alec nodded. Izzy wrapped her arm around Simon’s middle and kissed down his neck. Alec groaned loudly in protest. 

“If you could wait until I’m gone, please?” he grumbled, closing the door before he started to head to his boyfriends place. 

**** 

"Magnus! You won’t believe what just happened!” Alec said as soon as he stepped into the apartment. Magnus, who was sitting in a chair with a book, looked up with a fond smile. 

“Hello darling, what happened?” 

“I was picking up your book and guess who answered the door?” Alec said, explaining what he’d seen. Magnus laughed at Alec’s horrified expression and stroke his cheek. 

“Sherwin is a good guy, I can actually see them together" Magnus said calmly, taking a sip from his wine. 

“It’s good to see her happy" Alec agreed, handing Magnus the book. 

“This test will be a nightmare" Magnus sighed. Alec looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was already quite late. 

“Well, let’s go to bed and get some rest" Alec said, dragging his boyfriend into their bedroom. 

**** 

Magnus woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and blindly reached for the device. 

“Who the hell is this" he grumbled into the phone, opening his eyes slowly only to find Alec’s side of the bed empty. He knew that his boyfriend had an early lecture today. 

_“Hello to you too"_ Ragnor said sarcastically as Magnus yawned loudly. 

“What do you want?” 

_“Well, I read the story"_ Ragnor said, making Magnus sit up on the bed quickly. 

“What did you think?” 

_“I’m going to be completely honest my friend. It was the best thing I’ve read in a long time. If Alec wants to send me more chapters and make this into an actual book, he definitely has a publisher”_ Ragnor said, making Magnus jump with joy. 

“I’ll talk to him and then I’ll give him your number!” Magnus said jumping up from the bed to get dressed quickly. 

_“Yes. Do that and get back to me"_ Ragnor said before he ended the call. Magnus ran around the apartment in a frenzy, ready to run all the way to the campus and tell his boyfriend about the good news himself. Suddenly, he stumbled and fell, his ankle bending in an odd angle. He frown out in pain as his ankle started to swell immediately. 

“COME ON!” He yelled in frustration, tears streaming down his face. He reached for his phone and called Alec with shaking fingers. 

_“Magnus”_ Alec answered happily.

“Alexander" Magnus cried, his ankle throbbing in pain. 

_“What’s wrong!? Are you ok?”_

"It’s my ankle! I fell and...” 

_“I’m on my way, stay still”_ Alec ordered before he hung up the phone. Magnus then called his friend Catarina who was a nurse and she told him that she’d be there in 10 minutes. He probably should have called her first he thought after a while as he laid on the floor, trying not to move. Chairman meow came up to him and licked his fingers in comfort. 

“I’m ok” he whispered, stroking his cats fur. Catarina arrived before Alec and ran straight for him with a medical case with her. 

“Oh Magnus" she said, helping him sit up. He whimpered in pain as his ankle moved. She checked the ankle and smiled in comfort. 

“It’s not broken, it’s a sprain” 

"But it hurts" Magnus whined, making Catarina roll her eyes. She took out some painkillers and handed them to Magnus. At that moment, Alec ran into the apartment in a frenzy. 

“Magnus!” he said, voice laced with worry as he sat down on the floor next to him, taking his hand in his and kissing his cheek. 

“You ok?” 

“Yes baby, I’m fine. Catarina here said it’s just a sprain" 

Alec turned to Catarina and smiled widely at her. 

“Oh, Catarina, I’ve heard so much about you!” 

“I could say the same! I finally get to meet lover boy who stole Magnus heart" Catarina teased, making Alec blush deeply. 

"Cat!” Magnus protested, squeezing Alec’s hand harder when Catarina started to wrap a bandage around the ankle. 

"You take good care of our Magnus, I can clearly see that" Catarina said fondly, watching the worried expression on Alec’s face. 

“Yes, I’d like to keep him around" Alec teased, making Catarina laugh. 

“I knew you two would gang up on me! That’s why I haven’t introduced you to each other" Magnus grumbled. 

"Well, keep weight off the ankle for a few days and rest” Catarina ordered, getting up from the floor. 

"Thank you so much Catarina" Alec said, shaking her hand. 

“It’s alright, I have to get back to the hospital. It was good to meet you Alec! We should have dinner someday!” Catarina called over her shoulder as she left. Alec carefully picked Magnus off the floor to put him down on the bed. 

“I love you" Magnus said against Alec’s neck. 

“I love you too” Alec answered, putting Magnus down on the bed and giving him a quick kiss. 

“What were you doing anyway?” 

“OH!” Magnus yelled excitedly, wincing in pain as his ankle moved. 

"Magnus! Stay still!” 

“Ragnor called!” 

"Oh my god" Alec whispered, his heart beating faster in excitement. 

“He loved your story and he wants you to write more chapters!” Magnus clapped happily. Alec let out a happy squeal and hugged Magnus tightly. 

"Oh my god! OH my god!” Alec said over and over again, not believing what he was hearing. They laid in bed, watching a movie and discussing where Alec could take his story next. 


End file.
